poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurore Beauréal/Stormy Weather
Aurore Beauréal is is one of the characters from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Appearance Physical appearance Aurore is a slender teenage girl standing at medium height with fair skin, blue eyes and blonde hair with bangs and low hanging twintails tied with light blue hair ties. Civilian attire She wears thick-heeled yellow dress shoes and a light blue mini dress that has small shoulder puffs, a small yellow cloud pattern, a white collar, a white band around the waist, frills at the hem, and small white lace at the dress openings. She carries a parasol that is blue with a white cloud pattern on the outside and light yellow on the inside. As Stormy Weather Stormy Weather has pale skin and light purple-gray eyes. Her hair is two tones with dark purple base and periwinkle bangs, while her large, pointed, low-angled twintails are striped with dark purple and periwinkle spirals. On her face, she has jagged black face paint that surrounds her eyes and comes down to her cheeks as lightning bolts. She wears a tight, muted-color purple and blue two-piece dress that poofs into a curved bell-shape around her waist, has small shoulder puffs with a narrow-ended-tube-shaped collar, and also features 5 white lightning bolt patterns that have bright purple outlines. The sleeves become white gloves with two of the lighting bolts above her elbows. She wears muted purple tights that become small-heeled white boots that are angled at the "opening" near the calf, and two of the lightning bolts come out of the boots around the outsides of her legs near the knees (the last of the pattern is a sole lightning bolt centered squarely near her abdomen). Her weapon is a closed dark purple parasol that fades to brighter purple at the tip and has a black handle with a double spearhead at the bottom. Personality Normally, Aurore is charming and prideful. Because of her arrogance, she is angry with Mireille for winning instead of her, but she keeps it to herself, only lamenting about it once she is alone. Over the series she's also been shown to be able to forgive people as she happily worked with Mireille as co-host for the Friendship Day event. She can also show appreciation to others, such as thanking Marinette for standing up for her against Chloé. When she is Stormy Weather, she becomes a lot more out loud about her aggressive and rude feelings. Her jealousy for Mireille ramps up even higher, as she traps Mireille with ice in an elevator, destroys any images of her, and attacks her fans. Trivia *She will meet Tino Tonitini, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Bloom, SpongeBob and their friends in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery Stormy Weather.png|As Stormy Weather Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Female Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Disney characters Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Purple Haired Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Characters voiced by Mela Lee Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:White Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Heroes who can fly Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Cartoon characters Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Magical Girls Category:Magical Characters Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Supervillains Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Yellow Characters Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Beautiful characters Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Liars Category:Angry characters Category:Jealousy Category:Students Category:Characters who have ponytails Category:Characters who have masks Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters